<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Boy by mryouyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259839">Bad Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu'>mryouyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hk 乖宝宝装社会人表白翻车的故事。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>关智斌从两堆书的缝隙里看向人群中的张敬轩。他今天依然被女生包围。 </p><p>耳机里的英语听力不知不觉已经放完了，钢笔顿在笔记本上，洇出一小片墨色，穿透了好几张纸。 </p><p> </p><p>距离高考还有十天。关智斌暗恋张敬轩，整整三年。 </p><p>张敬轩一看他，他就紧张地移开视线；跟他交流时总是因为怕说错话而凶巴巴地飞快结束话题，人转身走了以后又懊恼不已。 </p><p>就这样三年，眼看着就要天各一方，仍没有任何进展。 </p><p>他把耳机摘下，连同mp3一起塞进抽屉里，埋下头做题。 </p><p>并暗自做了一个决定。 </p><p>他要做一回真男人，他要表白。 </p><p> </p><p>高考结束那天的天气很好，漫天的废旧课本纸张中夹着解放的疯狂和分离的惆怅。班长最后一次组织到学校附近的KTV，喝一顿散伙酒。 </p><p>关智斌翻箱倒柜找到一件黑色的T恤，印着略显狰狞的小丑图案，是去年生日的时候张致恒送的，他嫌轻浮，压在衣柜底一次都没穿过。 </p><p>穿上唯一的九分牛仔裤，用室友的发胶把贴着额头的头发通通梳起。他看着镜子里的自己，尝试摆出一个酷一点的poss，终究还是差点味道。 </p><p>在去KTV的路上，他还在便利店买了一包万宝路和一只打火机。 </p><p>他已经想好了，反正十有八九会被拒绝，总要给他留下个深刻的印象，好让他以后每一次被表白都免不了要想起他。</p><p> </p><p>这样想着，他进了他们班的包间。 </p><p>同学们纷纷投来惊讶的目光：“睇唔出喔，关智斌你唔着校服系咁fashin噶！” </p><p>如愿成为了大家的关注焦点，他刚想要露出一个得意的笑容，便对上张敬轩的目光——当然，他也是一样的惊讶，不过短短两秒后就对他抿嘴笑了。 </p><p>“......”他急忙板起一张脸，在人群中坐下了。 </p><p>俗话说酒壮怂人胆，有这身社会皮子自然是不够的，他还得向酒精借点胆。 </p><p>他接过室友倒满的啤酒杯，仰头就灌。余光里似乎看到张敬轩有点担忧的目光。 </p><p>“尽管嚟啦！我好饮得噶！”他心虚地当众挑衅，引得大家一阵起哄。 </p><p>在一片嘈杂和觥筹交错中，关智斌跟他们一起尖叫着，前所未有地合群，甚至一度觉得自己就是一个不折不扣的不良少年。 </p><p>定要杀他个措手不及。骗一个吻也好。 </p><p> </p><p>散场的时候，关智斌已经喝晕了，而在断片之前，他必须要给自己这三年的懦弱感情做一个了断。 </p><p>他迈着虚浮的步子跟在张敬轩后面，对方正笑着收下女同学用粉色纸袋精心包装的告别礼物。 </p><p>印象中他一直是这样，什么都知道，什么都能聊，男女生缘都好。 </p><p>而自己似乎除了读死书，什么都做不好。 </p><p>对张敬轩，他是一面爱慕着，一面嫉妒着。 </p><p> </p><p>他一把扯过张敬轩的手臂，把人拽进两栋矮楼之间的窄巷子里。 </p><p>不知道是气自己一直以来的懦弱还是对方迷惑的表情，他一把将人推到墙上，伸手掐住他的下巴。 </p><p>“你……” </p><p>他不知道自己此刻的表情在张敬轩看来就像要杀人。 </p><p>同学们还没走远，一群人叽叽喳喳的声响不断刺激着他的感官，酒精带来一阵阵眩晕。一种难以描述的情绪在一片混沌中不断膨胀，几欲冲破大脑。 </p><p>脱了那身校服，教室里傻乎乎的学生被迫做回自己，才觉得两腿发软，不知所措，又觉得应该为自己的成年作一些证明。 </p><p>闭上眼睛狠狠吻上他的那两秒钟，准确来说只能算是两颗头颅于唇部互相碰撞，撞得牙床生疼。但几乎花光了关智斌18年来积累的所有勇气。 </p><p> </p><p>被酒精和情绪吊起的气势一下子萎靡了下去。他认命地睁开眼睛，望进张敬轩写满了错愕的眼里。 </p><p>“关智斌，你饮醉了。”张敬轩看着他说。 </p><p>哈，果然失败了。 </p><p> </p><p>双手有些不受控制地抖着，他强装镇定地低下头从兜里摸出那盒万宝路，故作娴熟地叼一根在嘴里，按了好几次打火机才勉强点着。 </p><p>他努力挤出一个吊儿郎当的笑容，“玩下啫，使乜咁严肃。” </p><p>说罢含着烟嘴用力吸一口，猝不及防被呛得直咳嗽，眼眶都红了。太丢人了。 </p><p>“……玩下？”张敬轩脸色变得不太好。 </p><p>“系啊，女仔就玩得多了，男仔就未玩过，试下新口味啊嘛。”他还企图维护自己可怜的古惑仔形象，“你唔愿意就算咯，我成十几个ex……” </p><p>唇上的烟被人夺下了。 </p><p>张敬轩用两根指头夹着那支烟，将烟头含进嘴里，深吸一口，慢慢吞吞吐出一口乳白色的烟雾。 </p><p>在这一套连贯的动作进行的同时，他正直勾勾地盯着关智斌，含着戏谑，直盯得关智斌心里发痒，浑身酸软。 </p><p>烟雾模糊了眼前人的脸，关智斌亦快要陷入幻境了。 </p><p>“十几个ex？”张敬轩又吸了一口便将烟头扔到地上踩灭了，“咁你打茄轮技术一定好好。” </p><p>他凑近关智斌通红的耳朵，压低了声音说：“好啊，我陪你玩，俾我见下世面。” </p><p> </p><p>这个吻是怎么开始的，关智斌实在想不起来了。 </p><p>只知道张敬轩此刻捧着他的脸，在他的口腔里肆意掠夺氧气，心脏马上就要跳出胸腔。 </p><p>尚有余热的烟味在鼻腔里纠缠，将情绪带向另一个高峰。 </p><p>他打小就不喜欢烟酒的味道。可此刻这样的一模一样的气味包裹着幽暗灯光下亲吻的两人，让关智斌觉得在这一刻，他们的灵魂是相通的。 </p><p>他多么讨厌做一个唯命是从的乖小孩。可脱去了这件不合身的盔甲，他还是那个没有主见的乖小孩。自己竭尽毕生勇气能做到的，也就是骗骗对方“陪他玩玩”而已。 </p><p> </p><p>在他窒息晕倒之前，张敬轩松了口，看着他的目光里得意夹着温柔。 </p><p>乖小孩的唇被蹂躏的湿润红肿，全没有了方才逞强的气势。 </p><p>可爱得紧。 </p><p>于是趁他不备一手揽住了他的腰，让他接近自己，低声笑着说：“高手都会唔记得呼吸，睇嚟哩个新口味真系够新鲜。” </p><p>关智斌显然已经没有心力再扮成熟，只得把头埋进他怀里喘着气，脸红得像柿子一样。 </p><p> </p><p>“既然关同学咁有经验，我地去开房啦。”</p><p>关智斌一只手被张敬轩牵着往前走，一只手拎着那个粉色包装袋，脑子嗡嗡作响。<br/>张敬轩带着人钻进便利店，拿起两盒避孕套笑着问他：“关师傅，要边个型号？”<br/>“……”关智斌红着脸不知道往哪看，随手抓了一盒就扫码买单，塞进纸袋里快步走出去。<br/>张敬轩看着货架上的商品标签，赫然写着“螺纹装 XXL”，倒吸一口凉气。想了一会，买了一盒自己的型号跟上去。<br/>关智斌哪里知道事情会发展成这样，在口袋里掏了半天也没找到身份证，只得找了个无证小旅馆住进去。<br/>老城区的楼道狭窄又充斥着潮气，静得关智斌可以听见身后的张敬轩愈渐粗重的呼吸声。<br/>然后猝不及防被揽进怀里狠狠亲吻。</p><p>这种小旅馆的隔音不好，张敬轩把人按在墙上亲他的脖子，可以听到隔壁房间传来女人的喘息声。<br/>乖小孩羞得满脸通红，一双手没什么力气地抵在他胸口。<br/>“紧张？”张敬轩把手伸进他的T恤下摆，掐住他的腰，“定系惊自己唔够功力屌到我大声过隔离？”<br/>“你讲乜啊……”关智斌几乎要恼羞成怒，“我，我嘅意思系，我肯定劲过佢啦！”<br/>“咁就俾我见识下啦。”</p><p>T恤被掀起，胸口一片皮肤在黑色布料的衬托下格外白嫩。张敬轩低下身子去吻他粉红的乳头，不时轻轻吸吮，撩得关智斌一阵轻喘，又害怕被人听见而压抑着声音。<br/>那双手掐着他的腰，短短的指甲不断轻轻划过皮肤，叫人浑身发痒，几乎站不住。<br/>十几岁的少年正是如狼似虎的年纪，轻易一撩拨便起了反应，被一墙之隔的声音影响着，早已高高支起帐篷，难耐地往人身上蹭。<br/>“好猴擒喔。”张敬轩始终不忘逗他，“耐心啲啦，人地第一次做bottom噶。”<br/>关智斌哪里还信他的鬼话，他早已是砧板上的鱼肉，张敬轩看他的眼神像极了刀尖上的寒光，即刻要将他剁碎了吃进肚里。<br/>起初他还竭力维护着那点可怜的矜持，连两腿间的要害也落入他手反复揉搓之后便彻底软了腰，半个身子靠在他身上，只能咬着嘴唇不许呻吟溢出来。<br/>好热。<br/>他想要，被他抚摸，占有，被他贯穿。</p><p>“张敬轩……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“快啲……”怀里的人脸色潮红，难耐地小幅度扭动着腰往他身上靠，双手摸索着去扒他的裤子。<br/>乖小孩发情的样子，实在太诱人了。<br/>张敬轩拨开他额前的乱发，在渗了汗珠的额头上狠狠啄了一下，将人抱到床上，压上去吻他。<br/>这张床显然质量一般，两个人躺上去，动作稍大便吱呀作响，给本就燥热的空气平添一把淫靡的味道。<br/>黑色T恤和牛仔裤都被扔在一旁，张敬轩俯下身去用嘴衔住了内裤的边缘。<br/>关智斌羞得用手捂住了脸，却忍不住从手指缝中偷看最后的遮掩被一点点扯下，性器几乎是弹出来的，砸在张敬轩的脸上，留下一小片亮晶晶的液体。<br/>张敬轩便握着他的东西，慢吞吞地上下撸动。<br/>“啊……”呻吟声还是从齿缝间逃出来，又舒服又羞耻，脚尖不知什么时候已经蜷起来。<br/>就在他快要射的时候，张敬轩放开了他的性器，拎起他的两条腿架在肩上。<br/>“你，你俾我去……”<br/>“唔俾。”罪魁祸首笑着回绝。<br/>关智斌快要哭出来了，别开脸不许他亲自己。<br/>“我知你得意，但系未估到你咁得意。”张敬轩只得抓起他的手，吻了吻他的手背。</p><p>谁说乖小孩又严肃又无趣？<br/>关智斌简直是世界上最有趣，最可爱的小孩。<br/>在巷子里他掐着他的下巴毅然决然地吻下来那一刻，他心都快要化了。<br/>他的每一个动作落在他身上，都有最敏感最可爱的反应。<br/>在他将手指探进他穴内开拓的时候，他已经压抑着喘息声射了。<br/>紧缩的小穴并不需太费力的扩张，便已足够酥软，随着呼吸的节奏翕张着邀请张敬轩的进入。<br/>“交俾我，好吗？”<br/>“嗯……”</p><p>张敬轩释出自己早已硬得发痛的性器，带上套抵在了穴口。<br/>“放松。”他轻声安抚，“痛就同我讲。”<br/>“你，你入嚟……”关智斌从来不知道，这样淫荡的话有朝一日会从自己嘴里说出来。<br/>可他实在太想要了。<br/>“好姣。”张敬轩笑着拍了拍他的屁股，换得一声带了哭腔的呻吟。<br/>他掐着关智斌的腿根，一点点往里进。身下的人咬着唇，颤抖着大口大口呼吸。<br/>一点点胀痛被裹挟在滚烫的快感和满足感里一点点把他淹没了。<br/>“啊……”一声呻吟毫无防备地从唇齿间流出来，他连忙捂住自己的嘴，生怕有人知道人前乖巧顺从的小关也有这样淫乱的时刻。<br/>张敬轩拿开他捂住嘴的手，“唔使理其他人，爽就叫出嚟。”<br/>他噙着一汪泪摇摇头。<br/>张敬轩俯下身去吻了吻他的额头，“我中意听你叫，好听。”<br/>说罢便重重一顶，齐根没入，直顶得人腿根打颤，呻吟再一次失控溢出。</p><p>而张敬轩之后的大开大合根本不允许他再害怕他人所想。<br/>巨物一次次重重捣进身体深处，容不得他不叫。<br/>“嗯……好深……”<br/>廉耻心此刻已与他无关了。他唯有放肆地呻吟着，颤抖着接受侵占。至于墙那边那个女人的声音，早就被他自己的喘息和心跳声掩盖了。<br/>“爽唔爽？”<br/>“啊……爽……！”<br/>“中唔中意我？”<br/>“中意……中意你……”中意了整整三年呢。<br/>“中意边个？”他又逼问。<br/>“张敬轩……啊……中意张敬轩！”<br/>身上的人满意地加快了抽插的速度，插得关智斌眼泪直流，话都说不完整，只知道随他进出的节奏连连惊喘，一双手搂着他的背，留下一道道浅浅的抓痕。<br/>身下的旧床正随着他们的动作吱呀抗议，关智斌想，不必他叫得多大声，所有人都知道此刻这场失控的情事的发生。<br/>房间里没有空调，两人做得大汗淋漓，汗水和体液还有泪水交融在一起，最终滴进白色的床单。<br/>“关智斌。”<br/>“啊……啊？”<br/>“你系咪真系同我玩下咁简单？”<br/>“唔……唔系……！”<br/>“咁啫系认真？”<br/>“系认真，认真中意你……嗯……”<br/>“咁啱我都系。”<br/>他把人翻了个面，背对自己，再一次狠狠顶进去，把人干得浑身无力地贴着枕头哭叫，最后射在床单上。<br/>然后他也粗喘着射在套里面。</p><p>关智斌射了两次，累得一根手指头都不想动，只任由张敬轩捧着他的脸吻了又吻，然后在嘴唇温柔绵软的触感里意识渐渐模糊。<br/>“张敬轩……我好中意你……”<br/>“我都好中意你。”张敬轩将他拥在怀里。<br/>直到对方久久没有回应，才发现原来是呓语。</p><p>他无奈地笑着吻了吻他的额头，然后让他枕着自己的手臂，也闭上眼沉入梦乡。<br/>他想，乖小孩其实比他勇敢多了。<br/>最无畏的中学时代已经结束了。所幸，你愿意在最后一刻诉尽衷情。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>